The Immortal Games
by JoshuaFernandez015
Summary: Basically, this story is about Jason's arrival at the 100th Immortal Games, a place where demigods are put to fight to the death in order to gain immortality. Jason goes through love, loss, rage, victory, defeat and even hatred. But little does Jason know...is that after these games, he would've started an even bigger war...a war for Olympus itself.
1. I Say Goodbye To My Family

THE IMMORTAL GAMES.

~Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

Chapter 1- I Say Goodbye To My Family.

"Stay strong for me okay?" said my mother with tears in her eyes.  
"Don't worry mom….I'll win for sure…..I'll prove to them that I'm not just a demigod whose going to get killed in their games…..I promise" I said doubtfully.  
I was on my way to the immortal games. The Immortal Games is a tournament in which 24 demigods from ages 13-19 participate in an all-out bloodbath for immortality. Only one demigod wins. It's kill or be killed. Two demigods are chosen from each god, I was chosen since I am a son of Zeus….so did my old childhood friend Jonathan. The train had just arrived…I go in the train and sit next to Jonathan, who looks as worried as I do.  
"We're going to completely own those guys" I said.

"Yeah I hope so" says Jonathan.

With that, the train takes off and heads for the training camp.


	2. We Make A Deal

CHAPTER 2- We Make A Deal.

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

As the train approached closer and closer to the training camp, thoughts were flowing through my head like crazy. Would I ever see my family again? Would I ever tell my best friend my biggest secret? Did I forget my lunch at home?! However a clever thought ran through my mind as well. Only one demigod can win the immortal games, but what if Jonathan and I secretly team up and take out the rest of the competition first? The idea sounded tempting.

"Hey Jonathan, you know that there can only be one victor right?" I asked.

"Umm…yeah…." Jonathan replied.

"What if we break the rules a little?" I proposed.

"What do you mean?"asked Jonathan cautiously.

"What I'm saying is, that you and I should team up and take out the rest of demigods first. Then it would come down to you and I in the final battle." I said

"Hmm…yeah I guess that could work, besides you're not that tough, so yeah I should be able to beat you in the final battle." boasted Jonathan.

"So do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Deal" said Jonathan.

We then both shook each other's hands. Just as we were about to discuss our strategy the train captain's voice could be heard over the intercom saying:

"Children of Zeus, welcome to the training camp."


	3. Love At First Charm?

CHAPTER 3- I LEARN MY ENEMIES...AND FIND LOVE?

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

We arrived at the camp, surrounded by other demigods who were dragged into these games. I took a quick scan of my opponents. About 5 of them were small and frail….easy kills. The rest were of average height and of a medium build. However there was one demigod who stood out among the rest. She was tall and fair-skinned with long jet-black hair and a bulky physique. She'll definitely be a problem to kill. So I decide to approach her and talk to her.

"Hey." I said

"Look. I don't have time for your small talk runt. Now SCRAM!" shouted the girl.

"Take it easy , I just want to know your name." I said calmly.

"It's Clarisse…now GO AWAY!" she shouted again.

What a nice guy I thought sarcastically.

"Welcome demigods to the training camp for the 100th Immortal Games!" said the camp-master in a rather happy voice.

"Here, you'll prepare yourself for the arena in which 23 of you will die….but let's not focus on that right now. Right now I'll show you to your cabins," Said the camp-master.

The cabins were arranged side by side. There were 12 cabins, one representing each god. Zeus' cabin was the 1st. Jonathan and I walked inside our cabin, it wasn't exactly spectacular. There were just 2 beds, one bathroom and one huge table.

"Awesome place", said Jonathan.

We were just starting to get accustomed to the room when I heard a knock on our door. It was the camp master.

"Come on guys, let's go to the training room, you have to train if you want to win. Oh, and my name is Mr. D."

Upon entering the training room I could see demigods practising battling skills, knots, camouflage, and also learning to wield different weapons.

"Alright people, gather round." said Mr. D.

"As u already Know, everyone in this room is a demigod. So I'll be going over every demigod's power, you know, just for basic knowledge of your opponents." He said.

"The children of Zeus have the power to summon lightning at will. Rarely, they can also fly, however only one child of Zeus has ever been able to fly." He said.

"Woah, did you hear that?" I asked Jonathan.

"Yeah….I wonder if one of us can fly?" he inquired.

"Well, I guess we'll find out." I said.

"Children of Aphrodite have the ability to charm their opponents….then when the opponent least expects it…..BOOM! They kill you! ...So watch out for them." Mr. D warned.

That's when I saw her. She really was the most beautiful girl I ever saw. She had long, dark brown hair. And the most stunning brown eyes. The sunlight that was in the room actually seemed to make her shine. In the background I could hear Mr. D babbling about the different demigod powers….but I was immobilized by love I couldn't care less about what Mr. D was saying. I HAD to go talk to her….but what would she say? There was only one way to find out.

"Hi…." I said very shakily.

"Hey," she replied.

"So….um….who's your parent?" I asked.

"Aphrodite, but she's such a drama queen, oh and my name's Piper, what's yours?" she asked.

"J-J-Jason…" I stuttered.

I was really lost for words. I didn't know why I was in love with this girl. I didn't even know her!

"Well okay, bye Jason," she said.

"Campers, use this time wisely! The games start tomorrow. Train as hard as you can and good luck." Mr. D said.

With that he left us alone to train. I found my weapon of choice….a spear. I spent all day hurling spears at dummies and learning knots and a little bit of camouflage. Jonathan was using an apprentice's bolt, the weaker version of the weapon of my father. Then I saw Piper again… I was again immobilized. Was she charming me? It couldn't be….could it? Just as I was about to talk to her a loud voice over the intercom was heard saying "LIGHT'S OUT DEMIGODS. THE GAMES WILL BEGIN TOMORROW."


	4. Let The Games Begin

CHAPTER 4- LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

"5,4,3,2,1…Let the games begin!" said the announcer.

The trumpets blew, the games had begun. I looked at my feet, there was a golden spear beside it, I picked it up and ran toward the woods. I could already hear the screams of demigods being killed. I ran deep into the woods and climbed a tree. I could see everything from here. Clarisse, with a war hammer in hand, bashing in the face of an innocent demigod .Then I saw the children of Hades, Nico Di Angelo and Hazel, closing in on Isaiah, the son of Ares. First, Hazel threw flaming knives at Isaiah, which hit him in two of his legs and pinned him to the ground. Then Nico stood above Isaiah and pulled out his black sword, which erupted into flames. Then in a split second he made one swift, clean chop at Isaiah. I watched in horror as his head rolled away from his body. Then I saw Katie Gardener, the daughter of Demeter approaching Piper from behind to kill her.

"Nope!" I exclaimed.

Rage fuelled me. I raised my spear to the sky and it started to absorb lightning. But before I threw it, I raised my finger, which was now supercharged with electricity and zapped Katie's hand. She dropped her katana and stumbled. Piper heard the zap. She spun around and drove her dagger into Katie's chest. I lowered my spear with satisfaction. She somehow found the tree that I was in and mouthed the words 'Thank you'. I then looked to my right, only to see Percy Jackson, the cocky son of Poseidon and Silena Beauregard, one of my closest friends locked in battle. Percy used the butt of sword to knock Silena to the ground. But something happened. Percy was in a trance. Silena was charming him! After all she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Kneel down," she said.

Percy obeyed. Then she pulled out her broadsword to finish Percy…..then she dropped her sword. Blood was gushing from her stomach….she fell to the ground and lay motionless. Malcolm, the son of Athena was standing above her with his bloody sword in his hand.

"Thanks," said Percy.

"Cut the small talk and let's make an alliance," said Malcolm.

"Yeah, ok, but I have to repay you first," Percy snickered.

Percy then got up in a flash and drove his trident into Malcolm's chest. Then he summoned water from a nearby lake and shot it at Malcolm with so much force that it tore him in half!

"Woah…I didn't see that one coming," I said

Percy then tried to run into the forest, but he was stopped by Hazel. Jeremy again used his sword and drove it into Hazel's feet. He couldn't move. But Hazel blasted Percy with fire. Percy shot water at Hazel, but she countered by shooting black fire at Percy. The elements collided. There was smoke everywhere, but as it cleared up Percy asked Hazel,

"Feeling thirsty?"

Percy then channelled water into Hazel's nose, it travelled into her chest. Water was filling her lungs. Percy then tugged his arms to the left…Hazel's chest then burst open, with water and blood spraying from the spot where her chest used to be! She then fell face down to the floor. Percy burst out with an evil laugh.

"That was pathetic…" he said.

Then he casually strolled off into the woods.


	5. Deadly Headshots

Chapter 5- Deadly Headshots.

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

I decided to climb down my tree and search for food. I saw a small rodent and decided to kill it and if it's poisonous then…oh well. I killed it, skinned it then ate it. I walked back to my tree but something caught my eye. Theseus, the other son of Poseidon, drinking water from a nearby stream. Nico was approaching him very sneakily. I was thinking in my mind "Nico, don't do this." Theseus heard his footsteps though. Theseus spun around with his trident in hand…but it wasn't an ordinary trident….it was made out of water! Nico was quick to respond, he unsheathed his sword and black flames surrounded it. He threw it at Theseus, it hit him in his leg.

"Nice one, but you're not getting away that easily," said Theseus.

Theseus split his trident in two, it then turned into ice. He threw it at Nico, who also got pinned in his leg. Theseus' leg, however, was getting burnt by the black flames from Nico's sword. He tried again and again to extinguish it with water, but it was no use.

"You fool, you can't extinguish it…..it's the flames of the underworld, the fire dies when I die, which isn't going to happen." said Nico.

"You're sure about that? Well if the fire dies when you die…then let's end this," Theseus snickered.

He still had one trident left in his hand, he threw it at Marc. The trident found its mark, right in the middle of Nico's chest. He was still alive.

"You're getting me really angry now!" Theseus shouted.

Theseus then turned into water and headed for Nico. Then two arrows suddenly appeared in Nico's head…he was dead, but who did that? Theseus stopped in shock. Will Solace, the son of Apollo jumped down from a nearby tree and grinned.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it, but you should watch out for the explosion, " he snickered.

Quickly, Theseus then turned into water, Nico screamed in pain, there was an explosion, everything went black with dust and smoke. As the smoke cleared up, I could see Theseus running further away into the woods, and Will still there with a shield held above his head…..that's when Piper walked right in front of Will.

"Bad timing," I said.

I jumped down from my tree and prepared for battle.


	6. Piper Gets Heartbroken (Literally)

CHAPTER 6- PIPER GETS HEARTBROKEN (LITERALLY).

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

Will was startled by my entrance. Piper was now behind me.

"Umm…Jason should we run?" she asked shakily.

"No, he'll catch us…he has a bow and arrow…" I said.

I tried to zap Will, but he avoided it. Piper threw her dagger, he also avoided it with a backflip…but while in mid-air, he pulled back an arrow and shot Piper.

"Look out!" I shouted.

But it was too late. Piper fell to the ground with a thud.

"You REALLY shouldn't have done that!" I said in rage.

I ran towards Will and hit him with the butt of my spear. He then got up and shot three arrows at me. I dodged it by turning into lightning and zipping through the arrows and then hitting him with an uppercut. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed when I hit him. However, Will wouldn't stay down. He got up and hit me with his bow. I stumbled backwards. I raised my spear to the sky, it absorbed lightning from Oylmpus. Now supercharged with power from my father, the king of the gods himself, and I threw the spear at Will. He shot an arrow at me, but the spear tore the arrow in half and hit Will in his neck.

"Come on Will, you didn't really think that you were going to kill me were you?" I laughed.

I raised my finger and sent electricity to the spear, which was still lodged in Will's neck. I kept on electrocuting him until he resembled a strip of bacon. Shocking right? (No pun intended….maybe)

I then ran to Piper's side and removed the arrow from her chest…but it was really lodged in there. I decided to just hold her hand until she died.

"Thanks for saving me the first time Jason…." She said with her dying breath. I couldn't fight back the tears.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" I screamed.

Then I saw what looked like Frank Zhang, the son of Ares and Theseus running side by side, hurling objects at each other, obviously trying to land a fatal blow.

"Time to take them out one by one", I said grudgingly.


	7. When Dragon Masters Collide

CHAPTER 7- When Dragon Masters Collide.

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

I followed Theseus and Frank until they finally stopped running. To make sure that they didn't see me, I climbed a nearby tree to get a good view of the imminent battle.

Theseus was getting his Water Trident ready, but Frank wasn't preparing for battle. He just stood there very cockily with an annoying smirk on his face.

"You shouldn't be so cocky you know, because after this battle, one will stand and one will fall and YOU will be the one to fall, son of Ares!" Theseus screamed.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Frank smirked.

In the blink of an eye, Frank pulled out a battle axe from out of nowhere! However, it made sense, because he being the son of Ares, he could summon any weapon at will…what a power.

Theseus assumed his battle stance, so did Frank. I could tell that this was going to be a fierce battle, and I really didn't want to get caught in the middle of it.

"Alright, let's do this!" Theseus shouted.

Theseus sprang into action. He split his water trident into two and hurled them at Frank, but Frank saw that coming. He quickly sidestepped the tridents and charged towards Theseus. He slammed the butt of the axe into Theseus' chest. He screamed in pain. Frank was looking to end this very quickly, because he swung for Theseus' head, but it missed its mark when he ducked. Theseus then hit Frank a powerful uppercut and made him drop his battle axe.

Both without weapons, they reverted to their inherited power. Theseus extracted water from a tree and formed it into two swords however he turned them into ice swords in order to make sure they get the job done. But Frank also had his power.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out… teeth? Yes, I was sure it was teeth. He flung them into the floor and burned them with the fire of chaos. The earth began to shake. Then a huge un-dead dragon arose from its grave and took to the skies.

"This is only a taste of things to come…that is…if you survive that long," Frank said.

"Impressive, but you're not the only one who can summon dragons!" Theseus shouted.

He leaped into the sky and threw his two ice swords into the air. The clouds started to swirl around him and it eventually took the form of a water dragon with iced wings.

"Wow…that makes me look REALLY lame," I said to myself.

Frank then leapt to his dragon to meet Theseus.

"Let's go runt," Theseus said.

Theseus' dragon spat out a blizzard onto Frank's dragon, but the dragon evaded the attack and then counter attacked by breathing black fire onto the water dragon. The water dragon began to steam.

"You're seriously pissing me off now," Theseus said.

"Why thank you," Frank said.

The two demigods then drove their dragons straight into each other, the water dragon was covered in water and the un-dead dragon in black fire. The elements collided and there was a huge explosion. I was temporarily blinded. As I regained sight, Theseus and Frank were lying on the floor but they quickly got up.

"I can't believe you killed my dragon," Said Frank.

"Oh shut the hell up and let's end this!" Theseus said.

They charged towards each other and screamed for victory. The fight had only just begun.


	8. Unleash The Ultimate Power

CHAPTER 8- UNLEASH THE FULL POWER.

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

As the two demigods clashed, Theseus realised that he losing blood, fast. He ducked under a hasty punch from Frank and then kicked him in his stomach, which sent him flying into a rock. Theseus tried to heal himself by using water, but for some reason, it wasn't working. He tried to heal himself yet again, but this time, an electrical current could've been seen traveling up his spine and then he got shocked for 5 seconds. Now on the floor, dazed and confused, Theseus was vulnerable.

"What…what did you do to me?" said Theseus weakly.

"Well you see, in the armoury, I designed a special set of dragon's teeth, each tooth containing the weakness of each demigod…as you can see, I just used my 5th tooth on you Theseus, prepare to die," said Frank

"Bastard…may you rot in Tartarus!" Theseus screamed.

"Ah, yes, speaking of Tartarus, my dragon didn't die, it's regenerating in Tartarus as we speak, so it's only a matter of time before your certain death," Frank said.

"Not a chance," said Theseus.

He got up and ran towards Frank who simply sidestepped him and slammed him with his elbow right in his temple. Frank then summoned two kunais and hurled them at Theseus. They found they're mark. Theseus was now suffering from three wounds. Then suddenly, the kunais began to make a beeping noise and then boom! The kunais exploded in Theseus' stomach and sent him flying into the air. Frank then summoned the Nemean Cestus and slammed them into the floor which caused an earthquake in that area.

"That's it!" Theseus cried.

Theseus then prayed to his father Poseidon to be released from the dragon tooth's hold. Poseidon answered his son's prayer and Theseus wounds were healed. But he was still in the air. He used water to make a platform to stand on in mid-air! But Frank would have none of that. He summoned a Silver bow and arrow and fired a shot at the platform and shattered it to pieces. Theseus began to fall but he summoned ice and formed a slope in order to slide down gracefully to the floor. But it wasn't over yet.

"You know, there are other ways to summon dragons," Frank smirked.

Theseus stood in bewilderment as Frank threw three fireballs of chaos into the sky, causing a huge vortex which produced a dragon made out of lightning!

"Why can't I do that…," I whimpered.

"This is it, this is your end Theseus," said Frank calmly.

He then used his hand to command the dragon to strike from the sky and hit Theseus. It found its target. The lightning destroyed the surrounding trees, bushes and rocks…and Theseus.

"Finally, it's over," sighed Frank.

But he was sadly mistaken. There was a pool of water where the lightning had hit, and out from that pool, arose a wounded and breathless Theseus.

"Never…," said Theseus.

He then got up and threw several ice shards into Frank's chest. Frank stumbled backwards. Now wounded and vulnerable, the two demigods knew what they had to do. They had to unleash their ultimate power.

Enraged and wounded, Frank gathered all his strength and power and concentrated it into his hand and then balled it up into a fist.

"Die!" shouted Frank.

As Theseus was preparing for his death, Frank noticed that he was gathering water from his body and from the arena and shot it into the sky. But it was too late. Frank's nuclear punch made contact with Theseus' chest and a massive explosion occurred.

I had to summon a lightning shield to prevent myself from falling out of the tree. Everything was black. Dust was everywhere. Frank had won.

As the dust cleared, a huge crater appeared where Frank and Theseus were. Theseus was on the floor, but he was breathing. He then did the most remarkable thing I ever saw.

"Finally….I made the perfect trident," Theseus said with his dying breath.

Frank was bewildered, but I could see what Theseus' final attack was. The water that he had gathered from around the arena was shot directly into Olympus itself and was hurled back down as a sleek, gold trident. Theseus' final attack had done its job, the trident landed right in Frank's head and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. It was over, the dragon masters were dead, but their parents would be very proud of them, this I know for a fact, because they unleashed their ultimate power.


	9. The Rage Of Jonathan

CHAPTER 9- THE RAGE OF JONATHAN.

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

As the dust cleared, the lifeless bodies of Theseus and Frank were lying in a huge crater. As I was about to make my way down from the tree, the shockwave from Frank's Nuke Punch threw me off the tree, but I quickly pulled out my spear and drove it into the tree to keep me from falling. Hanging on my spear, I started to scan the area for my next victim. But what I saw was a dark vortex of clouds with forks of lightning spewing everywhere, but this was no ordinary lightning, it was blue. Only the Apprentice's Bolt produces blue lightning. It was Jonathan! He was in trouble.

I dropped from the tree and ran towards the lightning at full speed.

Upon arriving, I saw Jonathan locked in battle with Clarisse, who was dominating him, despite Jonathan having the apprentice's bolt.

"I should help him," I said to myself.

But I knew that it would insult Jonathan because he was fighting for pride. I climbed another tree (Yes, yes, I like watching other people fight to their death in that safety of a nice tree.)

Jonathan hurled lightning towards Clarisse, but she deflected it with her war hammer. She then lunged towards Jonathan and slammed him with her war hammer where the sun doesn't shine. He screamed in pain, but he let his guard down. Clarisse then hit him straight into the air and then jumped next to him and used her war hammer to slam him straight down to the floor. Clarisse stood in victory… or so she thought. Jonathan got up slowly, he still had some fight left in him. When a child of Zeus is in rage, his inner power can be seen in his eyes. It's represented as lightning. His eyes turned black and the lightning started to come alive in his eyes. He screamed at Olympus for the power of his father and then his apprentice's bolt got extremely huge. He hurled it at Clarisse. The bolt morphed into an electrical eagle, the sacred animal of our father and it hit Clarisse right in her stomach. There was an explosion that knocked me right off my feet.

"He did it! He actually did it!" I thought.

However, I was terribly mistaken. Clarisse survived the shot! She was wearing armour…but where did it come from? She snickered as the armour reverted into a war hammer.

Jonathan, now powerless, was on the floor, breathing heavily. Clarisse was making her way toward Jonathan to finish him off. I didn't care if this was a battle for Jonathan's pride, I had to save my brother.


	10. The Battle For Vengance

CHAPTER 10- THE BATTLE FOR VENGANCE.

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

I was furious. Clarisse had to pay for what she did.

"This time, I won't hold back, this girl's dead," I thought.

I leaped off of the tree and let the rage take over. I turned into lightning in mid-air and struck the ground with such force that Clarisse flew backwards and dropped her war hammer. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed. As I slowly reverted to my normal self, I watched Jonathan slowly lose his breath. I was running out of time, this fight had to end fast.

Clarisse got up slowly and tried to regain her balance.

"You…I remember you, you're that runt from the armoury," Clarisse said.

"Yeah, I'm Jason and that's my brother Jonathan, we're both children of Zeus," I said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out from all the lightning and stuff, just saying," Clarisse snickered.

"Okay, cut the small talk and listen. You're not going to see the end of this day, because I'm going to make sure that when you die, nobody's going to even recognize you," I said angrily.

"We'll see about that runt, now let's go," Clarisse said anxiously.

I charged towards Clarisse with my spear in hand and swung at her. She dodged it and swung her war hammer at my head, but I ducked and tripped her. I charged my spear with electricity and drove it into her leg. She screamed in pain as I sank the spear further and further into her leg. But she has getting furious. She swung her war hammer at my chest and I dodged it but stumbled backwards. That was all the time she needed she pulled out my spear and hurled it at me. I wasn't going to let my own weapon impale me, so I clapped my hands which made thunder roar and cause a sonic boom, blasting my spear back to her. It found its mark right in Clarisse's shoulder. But she didn't seem to be in pain. She only looked angrier. She pulled out my spear and threw it for me. I was confused.

"Not bad runt, not bad at all, but let's see what you do when that shuriken hits you in your head," She said cockily.

I fell for the bait and quickly scanned the area for the shuriken, but as I re-focused on Clarisse, all I saw was a war hammer coming right at my chest. It made contact with such force that blood started spewing from my mouth as I fell to the floor. Clarisse took the spear out of my hand and examined it.

"Hmm, nice spear, I think I'll take it," She laughed.

She dropped her war hammer and tried to stab me with the spear, but I rolled away and got up. My chest felt heavy and I was in immense pain, but I had to win this fight, but Clarisse was too strong, she had my weapon and I didn't have that many of my demigod power left. What could I have done? I decided to face the fact that I was going to die by watching Jonathan's struggling, almost lifeless body for one last time. Wait…what was that in his hand? The apprentice's bolt! There was still hope! If I could just get my hand on that, I would have a chance against Clarisse.

I mustered up the last bit of electricity I had and shot it at Clarisse, who simply deflected it with my spear. But she took too long, I already had the apprentice's bolt in my hand, however something wasn't normal about this weapon…was it draining me? At that moment I remembered that the apprentice's bolt absorbs the wielder's inner powers and manifests it into the form of the bolt. By the time it was finished absorbing my powers, it was about twice the size of my spear and supercharged with electricity. Clarisse stood in shock as she realised what she had done, but she quickly pulled herself back together and charged towards me.

I shot two forks of lightning at her, but she dodged and threw 5 shurikens at me. I tried to dodge them, but they were too fast. Three of the shurikens were now lodged in my left hand. She laughed as she ran in for another attack. This time I didn't hold back, I hurled the apprentice's bolt at her and she hurled my spear at me with incredible force. The bolt consumed the spear and now the spear and the bolt was heading right for Clarisse's chest. But I wanted to make sure that she died. I turned into lightning and shot myself into the bolt, making the bolt become a huge electrical spear. The spear was closing in on Clarisse and her death was inevitable, she simply said,  
"Well done runt, well done."

And the spear pierced through her chest and through the tree that was behind her and the rocks and the floor was being ripped apart by my power and everything was a blur until I heard a loud crash. I fell out of the bolt and onto the floor with a loud thud. It was over, Jonathan was avenged...but… he was still where I left him! I had to save him, or at least try.

I got up and gathered my spear and bolt and made my way towards my dying brother.


	11. The Revival

Chapter 11- The Revival.

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez.

Jonathan was dying and there was no chance of saving him. I can't believe that my brother, the one who was supposed to be in the final battle with me, was about to die.

"Jason…Don't let them kill you…win the games…win it….for our father…" Jonathan whispered.

And with that, my brother, Jonathan had died at the hands of a brutal girl! It actually sounds quite funny, but anyway. His life was taken in these senseless games, how many more? How many more will be killed before the gods realise that these games are senseless and inhumane! Two of the closest people to me in these games have now died. I was all alone. But I had to win…for Jonathan, Piper and my father.

As I was having conflicting emotions (No, I'm not emo) a hologram appeared out of my spear. It was Mr. D.

"Joshua, I need you to come to the weapons centre now!" Mr. D said.

"Umm, wait what? Where did that hologram come from? Why the weapons centre? Where did the hologram come from? Seriously! Where?" I said confused.

But the hologram disappeared and I was left standing in the arena like an oaf. But I had no time to waste, whatever Mr. D wanted to tell me was definitely important and I had to make it to the centre fast…before I got into another fight to the death.

I said my final goodbyes to Jonathan as I gathered my weapons and turned into lightning and shot myself straight to the weapons centre.

As I arrived, Mr. D hurried me inside. The room was lit with florescent lights, which cast an eerie atmosphere across the room. But something else caught my eye. It was a body bag, a pink one with the letters "P.D.A" printed on it.

"So why did you want me to come here so badly?" I asked.

"That's why," He said as he pointed to the body bag.

"Take a look inside and see who's in it," He said blankly.

I slowly unzipped the body bag and to my absolute horror, I saw the lifeless body of Piper, with the arrow wound still in her chest. Tears filled my eyes and I screamed at Mr D.

"Why! Why would you show me this! Look old man, you REALLY don't want to see me get pissed right about now, so spill it and tell me why you showed me this!" I shouted.

"Look, look, I don't want any trouble Jason, I was going to tell you that I can reviver Piper." He said calmly.

"Revive? How? That's not possible!" I said confused.

"I'm the god of wine, I could conjure up a special wine that can revive anyone, I know it sounds a little too convenient, but trust me, it works," Mr D. said.

"Fine, try anything…I just want Piper back," I confessed.

I watched as Mr D. pulled out a bottle of a strange looking wine from his jacket and then opened it. It had a sweet scent. He opened Piper's mouth and poured the wine down her throat.

We waited for something to happen, but nothing did. But just as I was about to lose hope, Piper's eyes opened widely and she gasped for air. I couldn't believe my eyes. Piper was alive! My girlfriend was alive! Well…she wasn't my girlfriend yet…but…a guy can try…right? Anyway, I ran over to a confused Piper and hugged her.  
"What just happened?" Asked Piper.

"Mr D. revived you! You're alive! Oh, thank the gods!" I shouted with joy.

Piper responded with a warm smile that made me blush like an absolute idiot. But our joy was short lived as a loud explosion was heard outside the centre.

"This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and I have come with your death written on my blade Jason!" The voice said.


	12. The Confrontation

Chapter 12- The Confrontation

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

I stood in confusion as I tried to process what just happened. A girl just blew up the entrance to the weapons centre and said that she wanted to kill me…and what was the other thing that I was confused about? Hmm…oh, yeah I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THE GIRL!

"Okay Jason, keep calm and take control of the situation" I said to myself.

"No, Jason, wait, don't rush into this, she's pretty strong and I would know best because…she's my best friend." Piper whispered.

"Eh?" I said confused.

"Just forget it, let's go," Said Piper.

As we made our way out of the weapons centre, a decent sized crater was where the door used to be. And about five feet away was a medium sized girl with long blonde hair and eyes that were grey like a thundercloud and in her hand was a bronze knife.

"Jason! Your death is imminent! You will not see the end of this day!" Annabeth shouted.

"Um, okay, but before I 'die' may I ask who the hell are you?" I said with attitude.

"I am Annabeth ch- "She halfway said"

"Yeah okay but why do you want to kill me?" I asked.

"Because you're trying to make Piper fall in love with you!" She said.

"W-w-what? Th-that's n-n-not true," I said stupidly.

I could feel myself blushing, but how the hell did she know that I even liked Piper? I looked at Piper who was actually blushing at me. Wait…oh my god….does she like me…she blushed….that TOTALLY means she does!

"SCORE!" I said out loud by accident.

"What the hell man? Okay, now you're REALLY asking to die" Annabeth said annoyed.

"Woah woah woah, hold up. Just because Jason likes me, that doesn't give you the right to kill him? How does that even make any sense?" Piper said.

"Hey, I've got my reasons," Annabeth said.

Piper was getting angry. She was reaching for her dagger when I said

"Piper, you don't have to fight your best friend over me"

But in my mind I was like

"Holy crap! She's fighting for me! She's so into me!"

"Jason, I've got this," Piper said.

Annabeth pulled out her knife and was ready to fight, but before anything could happen, a stream of water began to swirl around Annabeth and it slowly began to take shape into a human form. It was Percy.

"Hey, umm, what's going on?" Percy asked.

"Oh nothing babe, I'm just going to kill someone, no big deal," Annabeth said.

Percy reached for his trident, but I stopped him quickly, because if he got into this fight, Piper would die for sure.

"Hey Percy, don't you think that we should let them fight their own battle?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess, besides, it's not like she needs my help anyway," Percy said cockily.

"Well then, let's see which one of us is the better son of the two most powerful gods in Olympus," I said.

"Are you challenging me to a fight?" Percy asked.

"Well I'm not asking you for a glass of water," I shot back.

"Fine, let's take the battle elsewhere, later babe, I'll be back as soon as I kill this failure." Percy said.

"Bye Piper, I'll be back, don't die okay?" I said.  
Don't die? Really? Was that the best thing I could've said? Wow…that was pathetic.

"Okay, see you soon sparky," Piper said warmly.

With that, the two girls prepared for battle and Percy turned into water and I turned into lightning and we shot off to wherever, knowing that one of us was never going to see the girl we love again.


	13. I Kill My Best Friend

Chapter 13- I Kill My Best Friend

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

(Piper's POV)

I watched as Percy and Jason took to the skies to fight in the greatest battle in the games so far. But my focus wasn't supposed to be on Jason…wait, was I still watching him? Crap.

"Hey Piper, stop daydreaming over your boyfriend and prepare to die already!" Annabeth shouted.

"What? I wasn't daydreaming," I lied.

Annabeth seemed annoyed that the fight was getting prolonged, so I decided to make her a little more interested in the fight. I pulled out my dagger and charged towards Annabeth, who hadn't finished rolling her eyes got slashed on her cheek.

"Instead of the attitude, you should really pay attention to the fight," I said.

"Alright, fine, let's go," Annabeth said.

Annabeth threw her bronze knife at me, but I managed to barely dodge it. But something caught my eye. My dagger, Katoptris, shows a scene of something important that is going to happen in the future. It showed Annabeth about to drive a silver knife into my back…but it was merely a reflection of what was going to happen. I screamed in pain as the knife penetrated my back. I started to see blurry, the pain was going to cause me to black out if I didn't do something fast. No, I wasn't going to die, I had to live, besides, I still didn't tell Jason that I like him, so I DEFINITELY had to live.

I started to calm myself. Annabeth was closing in, and that's when I said,

"Stop."

Annabeth got confused and lost her footing and feel to the floor like a complete fool, but that wasn't part of my plan. I sprinted towards a tree and jumped on the trunk and used it as a launching pad and I drove my dagger into Annabeth's chest in mid-air. She got stabbed with so much force that she was driven to the floor and my dagger plunged so far through her body, that it got stuck to the floor.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, but the games can only have one victor… and you were preventing me from seeing Jason again… I already lost him once, I can't lose him again Annabeth," I said with guilt.

"Hey, it's okay, I understand, if you were dying right now, I'd say the same thing…but you know without the part where I lose Percy, but… it seems that I'm going to lose him after all," Annabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"Piper, tell Percy that I love him, and that I'm sorry that I couldn't make it back…I tried…I really….tried" Annabeth said with her dying breath.

Well, I did it, I killed my best friend because of these senseless games. I began to cry as I pulled my dagger out of Annabeth's body. But I had to pull myself together, because Jason was waiting for me and I had to tell him the truth, it could be the best time to tell him, or the worse, but I had to tell Jason that I loved him, before the battle with Percy.


	14. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 14- The Calm before the Storm.

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

(Jason's POV)

This was it. The greatest battle that these games have ever seen was about to begin. Percy started to scan the environment to see where his strongest places for battle would be, I was doing the same. Then I started to look at Percy's trident, one of the most powerful weapons in the games, but I too had a powerful weapon, the apprentice's bolt. After scanning, our eyes met and we simply nodded, signalling the beginning of a fierce battle. But before we could make our first moves, Piper could have been seen running up the hill and she seemed to be screaming

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Percy pulled out his trident and took aim at Piper, but I zapped his hand and made him drop his trident and simply told him

"Just wait."

Piper arrived on the field breathless, but with a serious look on her face. I was approaching her to talk, but she brushed me aside and was heading towards Percy.

"Percy, I know that you want to kill me, but just listen to what I have to say," Piper said.

"Wh-where's Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Percy…Annabeth's dead." Piper said.  
You could actually see the hurt and pain on Percy's face when he learnt that his girlfriend died.  
"She wanted you to know that she loved you a lot," Piper said softly.

"That's nice, at least she still loves me…or did…" Percy cried.

The realisation of what had happened had just hit Percy. Percy's expression of sadness on his face quickly turned into anger.

"You…you killed Annabeth…you…killed her…." Percy said.

"You're going to pay for what you did! I don't care if this fight was supposed to be between Jason and I, you WILL die today and you will die by MY hand!" Percy screamed.

Piper was scared out of her mind, and Percy's mind was set on killing her. I knew that Piper wouldn't last five minutes against an opponent of Percy's calibre. I had to step into this fight, I couldn't lose Piper…not again. I prepared my weapons as I headed towards Percy to begin the final battle of the 100th Immortal Games.


	15. Almost

Chapter 15- Almost

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

This was it. There were no second chances, no turning back. The final battle of the 100th Immortal Games was about to begin. I gave Piper a re-assuring look, which seemed to comfort her somewhat, but not that much, after all, it was the biggest battle of her life and a lot was on the line. Percy's face expressed a great amount of rage, so that meant that he wanted to kill us more than ever. He wasn't going to hold back and neither was I. We all pulled out our weapons as the final battle begun.

Percy pulled out a bronze sword, which was his secondary weapon and charged towards Piper. She sidestepped him and swung her dagger at him, but Percy was too fast. He summersaulted and shot a powerful stream of water at Piper, which hit her in her shoulder and pierced right through it. She fell to the floor and screamed in pain. While Percy was still regaining his balance from landing after the summersault, I pulled out my electric spear and hurled it at Percy, but he saw it coming. He turned into water and the spear passed right through him. He then grinned at me as he shot himself towards me and plunged his sword into my leg. I was in a lot of pain, and it was clear that Percy was no easy opponent. He was going all out on Piper and I, he meant business.

But he wasn't finished yet, he was gathering water from everywhere! He was doing the same thing Theseus had done…he was going to end the battle very quickly. But I wasn't going to let him win that easily. I pulled out my good old trustworthy apprentice's bolt and shot several forks of lightning at Percy. He was still harnessing water, so he was vulnerable. He got hit with the lightning and got shot straight into a tree, which split in half. He wasn't the only one that was serious.

"Not bad Jason, but let's fight for real from now on okay?" Percy said.

Percy's sword got blasted away from the lightning, so he was forced to use his main weapon, the trident. We were both down to our most powerful weapons, things were very serious.

Since Percy was the son of Poseidon, the earth shaker, he slammed the butt of his trident on the floor and a massive earthquake started to rock the very core of the arena. I lost my balance and fell, and as I looked up, I saw Percy standing above me with his trident in hand. He tried to stab me, but I rolled away and shot lightning at him. He channelled water around his trident, which conducted my lightning, and he shot it straight back at me. It hit me in my chest and I was momentarily paralysed. He charged towards me and plunged his trident deep into my shoulder. I was in excruciating pain, but I couldn't let that stop me from winning the battle. I hit Percy an axe kick to his head and he fell to the floor and dropped his trident. This was it. Now was the time to finish off Percy!

I raised my apprentice's bolt to the sky and it conducted electricity from the sky and the bolt gained so much power, that I was struggling to hold it.

"It ends now Percy" I said.

I threw the bolt towards a shocked Percy who knew that he was going to die. He had a look of fear in his eyes, but it faded after a while. The bolt had made contact with Percy and there was an explosion that produced a great white light. And everything was a blur.

As the dust settled, my apprentice's bolt had reverted to its normal form and it was stuck in the floor. But Percy was nowhere to be seen. He obviously got disintegrated from the great power of my bolt. It was over, it was finally over. The final battle had ended.

Piper got up and ran towards me and hugged me. I was blushing like a complete fool but I didn't care. It all ended. Jonathan was avenged and Piper was still here. Everything turned out okay, but our joy was short lived. Water was swirling around the area where my bolt had hit Percy. It started to swirl around rapidly and it eventually turned into none other than Percy Jackson, who had a big smirk on his face.  
"Jason, this battle is far from over," Percy said.

My work wasn't done, the fight was now even more intense than ever. I held my head high as I prepared myself for the second half of the final battle.


	16. The Day I Died

Chapter 16- The Day I Died

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

Percy didn't waste any time. He charged towards me with his trident and used the handle to trip me. He was about to stab me, but Piper threw her dagger right in his stomach. Since it was a dagger, it wasn't going to kill a warrior of Percy's standard, but his face expressed a great amount of pain. Now was my chance. I put some of my inner power into my bolt and harnessed it for a while and I ran towards Percy and plunged it straight into his stomach. I made sure to hit the same spot where the dagger was. He screamed in pain as the bolt began melting away his flesh. He started to turn into water as his screams died off. That could have meant two things, he was dead, or he turned into water to come back again.

Piper ran towards me and hugged me. She clearly thought that Percy had died, but I was still watching out for him to appear out of nowhere.

"Jason, you did it! You beat him! I'm so proud of you!" Piper said with joy.

I started to blush, but my state of joy quickly ended yet again. I looked up just in time to see Percy about to plunge his trident right through Piper. Her face was confused and shocked…but why was I feeling pain? As I looked down to see what had happened, I saw that Percy's trident had pierced through Piper and got lodged in my chest. It was done. Percy won…he won and I was about to lose Piper again. Piper looked at me with tears in her eyes and said,

"Jason…I…love you…I just wish that I could have spent more time with you, but…it was a good run sparky"

And with that, the best thing in the world happened to me at the worst possible time. Piper kissed me. I was very angry now, because I knew that Piper liked me, but I could never spend time with her because Percy just killed us…technically. I lost it. Rage filled me as our lips parted. Piper was looking at me with fear, because she was seeing the lightning in my eyes. Percy began to run, but I threw my bolt at him and connected it to my inner electricity and pulled him into his own trident. With everyone now impaled with the trident, I knew what I had to do. I watched Piper and she knew what I was about to do, she simply nodded and closed her eyes.

"Percy, it ends now" I said.

Electricity started to swirl around my body as I levitated into the sky, taking the Percy and Piper with me. I screamed at Olympus,

"Father! Grant me your power one last time! I beg of you!"

He answered the request. I raised my hands to the sky as a dark vortex in the clouds began to swirl and spark. "I love you Piper," I said.

Those were the last words I said before I summoned the storm of Olympus onto the three of us. A huge lightning bolt fell from the sky and it seemed to separate the sky as it fell. Before it made contact, a white light engulfed the entire arena and then it hit.

Everything went black as I began to disintegrate from existence. That's the day I died.


	17. Reality Check

Chapter 17- Reality Check

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

(Zeus' POV)

As I looked around the throne room of Olympus, each god had a look of pity on their faces. After all, their children had killed each other mercilessly in order to achieve the greatest gift of all, which was of course immortality. However, after one hundred years, it finally hit my stubborn senses that these games needed to stop. Sure, immortality is a great thing to have, but the price that had to be paid for it was too great.

"Zeus, you and I both know that these games need to end." Poseidon said.

"Yes brother I know, however it is not fair to these brave demigods who gave their lives in the quest for immortality to possibly be sent to Tartarus for their murdering." I said.

"What are you saying Zeus?" Asked Athena.

"I am saying that we all need to go down to that arena and revive all of our brave children, to give them a second chance at life where they won't have to kill each other over one thing," I said.

With that, all the gods agreed and turned into their elements and shot down from Olympus straight onto the arena. The scene was heart breaking. All of the demigod's bodies were lined up according to the order in which they were killed. I saw Jonathan in the middle of the row, and Jason, the one who unlocked some of Olympus' power itself, was last in the row. Jason had won the 100th Immortal Games. I took Jonathan and put him beside Jason, and along with the rest of the gods, touched them in their chest. A great white light filled the arena and gasps for air were heard throughout. Jason and Jonathan opened their eyes and were in shock, because they were seeing their father for the first time.

"Jonathan, Jason, you both have done extremely well in the last Immortal Games, it was because of your fighting spirit and emotions the gods realised how foolish these games were. You two ended the games, and I thank you for opening my eyes," I said.

Jonathan and Jason were smiling as they finally heard that the games were finished.

"Jason, you may not know this, but you landed the final attack to claim a life, therefore you are the winner of the final Immortal Games." I said.

Jason laughed and said,

"Okay dad."

"Well then, if everything here's settled, everyone shall now be heading to Olympus to celebrate the abolishing of these games! And Jason, the gods and I also have a surprise for you." I shouted.

Screams of joy filled the arena as each demigod, accompanied by their parents, made their way into Olympus for the celebration.


	18. Partying (God Style)

Chapter 18- Partying (God Style)

~ Joshua Alejandro Fernandez.

Olympus was amazing. The throne room of the gods was extremely huge, with each god's throne decorated, or had a completely different figure or design from other gods. There were eleven chairs, but in the spot where the twelfth chair should have been, was a huge black spot with shadows surrounding it. The shadows looked like chains, so that meant one thing. It was Hades' chair. A cold shiver went down my spine as I walked past it…I could even hear a laugh, as if Hades himself was watching.

Everyone else was having a good time though. My father was hanging out with his god pals, Piper and Annabeth were talking very kindly to each other…as if Piper had never killed her. But that wasn't the thing that was most shocking to me. Theseus and Frank were talking to each other…like what the underworld was going on here? This was way too confusing, we had just been revived from a bloodbath and everyone was acting so friendly! My mind tried to process it but it was driving me nuts!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed by accident.

Everyone turned their head towards me with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Umm…never mind that, carry on with your conversations…that never happened," I said.

Piper then walked up to me and she made everything awkward with her presence. I didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to say, we just stood next to each other. But then Jonathan came to make it even more awkward by saying

"Hey…you guys should go out"

It was that awkward moment when you're standing next to your crush when one of your friends says "you two should go out"

"Umm…what's going to happen now Piper?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I like you, you like me, so we're together, that's how it works Jason, I mean duh" She said with a smile.

"What?...Okay then" I said while blushing like an idiot.

But my bliss was interrupted by my father who pulled me aside to warn me about something that was about to happen.

"Jason, since the Immortal Games stopped, Hades has been angry because he can't get anymore powerful demigod souls to work for him. Because of this rage, he will most likely try to launch an attack on Olympus. It can happen at any time, so be careful." He said.

"Hades must really love death" I thought.

But my father was the king of the gods…so I was sure they had a plan in place for when Hades attacked Olympus. But just as I thought that, something happened. Nico and Hazel began to cackle. What were they laughing at? Could it be…? No…not yet…not now. This only meant one thing. Hades was going to launch his "Attack on Olympus" very soon.


End file.
